The Perfect Mate
by DImaniI
Summary: Love is always found so unexpectedly. When Inuyasha hires Kagome to watch after his adopted son he hadn't planned on finding his mate. Each day she shows him something amazing and she finds more and more reasons to love him, through all the ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Mate

An Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfiction

DImaniI

Episode One: Pilot

Kagome meets her new family. Inuyasha finds out an interesting fact about not only himself, but Kagome as well.

The five foot girl took special care to get ready today. She pulled her long locks of black silk into a braid that began on the left and wrapped around to drape over her right shoulder. Her royal blue eyes were outlined in a thin layer of black, bringing out their sparkle, and she colored her pink lips crimson red.

She smelled sweet, yet sultry, like white tea leaves and champagne. She put on a glimmering white sleeveless crop top and a maroon high-low skirt. She put on earrings with feathers that mimic the skirt and a maroon and gold bracelet for each wrist. She put on a thin gold belt and grabbed a glittering clutch to match. She slid her feet into a pair of maroon heels with a cluster of golden spikes on the back. She took a deep breath and gave herself a final inspection.

Her outfit adorned her curvy frame without revealing much at all. She smiled, finding that she looked beautiful, tattoos hidden, and being a sexy conservative. She turned and looked around her now empty apartment. She was moving, far across town, to become a live in nanny for a very powerful youkai family. She wasn't nervous about living with demons. She completely accepted them, as did her mother, brother, father, and grandfather.

However, Inuyasha Takahashi was different. The youngest son of two children, and the half-demon of the family, Inuyasha had been known for his abnormal worth ethic and short temper, so, since she was lucky, she figured she wouldn't see him often.

The apartment she'd be moving into was small but breathtaking. (A/N: Please look it up and review an opinion. I adore it. apartments/4-bedroom-type-r If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I'm going to be altering the scenery outside of the window a bit.) Well, it honestly wasn't that small. It had for bedrooms and a view worth crying over. And beneath the actual living quarters was his office, and beneath that, the gym, and beneath that, the pool, which had a breathtaking view of the lake surrounding them and the docks as well.

She blew her apartment one last kiss before walking out to her future, the clicking of her heels sounding throughout the empty home.

"I can't believe you get to live with the sexiest, richest inu hanyou to ever grace this earth," her best friend said. She had her phone plugged into her sleek black Phantom (a present).

"Last I checked Sango **Houshi**," she began, "you were married to Miroku, his best friend."

"Oh get off it Kagome Higurashi," Sango said. "Tell me that you don't want to sit on his co-"

"Whoa," Kagome said, cutting her off. "Please, I haven't even shaken the man's hand yet. Can we start there?"

"Whatever," Sango said.

"I guess being pregnant really does mess your hormones up," Kagome mused.

"I'll have you know," Sango said indignantly, "I've been thinking about that WAY before I was pregnant."

"You must be so proud," Kagome said sarcastically. Soon enough she reached the familiar gravel road and turned down it.

"Are you nervous?" Sango asked. "I mean, you'll basically be his wife without the sex, which might change over time."

"Seriously?" Kagome asked. "I've grown up with children, and the fact that you question and cleaning is seriously insulting."

"Geez, are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Sango grumbled, but Kagome only rolled her eyes as she approached the iron gates with two youkai guards.

"Good to see you, Kagome," the guard said to Kagome, smiling.

"I'm glad to be here Akira," she said with a smile to him. She turned her smile to Rei, who smiled back before entering the pin to let her in.

"So are the guards hot?" Sango asked once she had driven a while longer. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm here Sango," she said. "I'll text you sometime tonight if I can."

"Take a picture of him if you can," Sango said.

"Sango, you see him all of the time," Kagome commented.

"Not late at night," she countered.

"Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you too girlie," Sango replied before both girls hung up. Kagome couldn't fight her smile as she grabbed her purse and climbed out of her car.

Though she'd been there on several occasions, seeing the sun's light reflecting off of Inuyasha's Lake, she couldn't help but to stop and marvel at it. When she was content, she made her way to her new home.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called. By the time she looked up, a blur of red had hurled into her arms. Giggling, she caught him easily, but the impact caused her to spin so that she faced away from the door.

"Shippou, my love," she said, looking down at the boy with the most adoration. "I've missed you so much."

"Shippou," called a voice that she'd only ever heard on the television. Kagome turned, and as soon as amber met royal blue, there was a tug – on her spirit, on her aura. Her breath became lodged in her throat. He was perfection.

He had to be a foot taller than her, at least when he wasn't in heels, but even then he still towered her. His hair was long and silver. It even appeared to glow beneath the sun. And his ears! As cute as they were, she can imagine running her tongue along them. Then were his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes were burning holes in her soul, opening her up. And his build – strong shoulders, firm core, long, lean muscles – could even be seen through his Armani suit.

Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was struggling – hard – to keep his youkai at bay. The second she turned to him, it started to misbehave, calling to its mate. He wanted to free her of her braid and tangle his fingers in her hair. To watch her blue eyes flutter close as he took her. To mark her so that no other could possibly touch her. To run his hands all over her body as she writhed beneath him, trapped so easily in ecstasy. To hold her, watch over her as she slept, and watch her eyes flutter open and sparkle in the sun, like they were now.

"Yes Father," Shippou said. The formality of his tone snapped Kagome out of whatever trance she was in.

"That's not how we welcome guests," Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Shippou said, bowing his head. Kagome placed a finger under his chin and made him look at her.

"How about you make me the exception and you make sure to listen to your father in regards to others?" she asked. They both turned their eyes on Inuyasha.

"I guess that's fine," he said with hesitation. Kagome winked a Shippou. "Please, come in." Kagome smiled at him and walked into her new home.

"It seems to get more beautiful every time I come in," Kagome said, walking over to the window to take in the outside world.

"Good to know," Inuyasha said. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat with you, I have business to attend to." Kagome turned, slightly shocked that he was leaving so soon.

"Oh," Kagome said simply. "Well, do you have any allergies or anything like that?"

"No," Inuyasha said suspiciously. "Why do you need to know?"

"So that I can make dinner," she said as if he was slow.

"I'm not dumb, wench," he said, furrowing his brows. She glared at him. "Besides, I usually bring dinner home, or send it when I don't make it on time."

"Do you have anything that you don't like to eat?" she asked.

"I told you that I send food," he said, growing frustrated.

"And I'm telling you that I'm going to start cooking instead," she argued. "So are you going to tell me or should I take a shot in the dark?"

He glared at her for a while before a blush settled over his cheeks. "Veggies," he mumbled before reaching into his pocket and handing her his black card.

"You have to include some vegetables in your diet Inuyasha," she said.

"You asked me what I didn't like and I told you!" he said, red staining his cheeks. Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh, having never seen his father like this. "Besides, I'm not the one who needs a babysitter."

"Are you sure?" she asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth with a retort but Kagome turned her attention to Shippou. "How about you get some shoes on and we can walk Daddy out?"

Shippou nodded with hesitation, his eyes on his father with confirmation. When Inuyasha gave him a single nod, he scurried off to get his shoes. Kagome looked after the small fox demon with confusion. Who adopts a child to give them everything but love?

"Are you clear with your rules and expectations?" Inuyasha asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes, I am," she said simply, looking into his eyes with a blank stare.

"I'm ready," Shippou said. Kagome moved her gaze away from Inuyasha to the door and opened it for them.

"We wouldn't want you to be late Inuyasha," she said, giving a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She smiled until they were both out of the door, dropping it as she locked up and followed behind them.

"Okay Shippou, so what do you like to eat?" Kagome asked. They'd been in the store for a while now and Kagome agreed to also get a collection of sweet things for him, and got a few ingredients to make some deserts for him.

"Father and I really like chocolate," he said. Kagome flinched at his formality, not entirely sure why he was talking to her like this now all of a sudden. He'd lost his boyish behavior.

"Okay sweetie," she said, "so it sounds like we need brownie mix and chocolate chip cookies…" She went on as they moved down the aisles.

Once they were finished, they headed directly home, having the guards help them with the groceries. Once she put everything away, she'd started on lunch.

"Hey Shippou," Kagome called, "have you ever visited your father at work?"

"Once in a while, but I haven't done it for a long time," he admitted.

"Well," she said as she made chicken fajitas, "maybe we can bring him some lunch."

"I don't know…" he said.

"I'll take the fall if anything happens, okay?"

And what a fall it was. Upon seeing them in his office, something in him snapped. Kagome was his first target, which she could handle, but when he began on Shippou, she'd had enough.

"Are you out of your mind Shippou?" Inuyasha yelled, enraged. "This is my place of work, not a park for a picnic."

"I'm sorry Father," he said weakly.

"Don't be sorry. Don't do it again," he said simply. Once he finished, Kagome's scent hit him, and her aura surrounded him. She looked at him with murder in her eyes. Angered and confused as of to why this was a big deal.

He opened his mouth to speak but Kagome held her hand up, shocking and silencing him. "I hope that you enjoy your lunch, Inuyasha. You might want to pick something up for yourself on the way home."

"Should I not get Shippou something?" he asked dumbly, still shocked.

"No," she said. "I'll take care of him." There was a double meaning in her words. She took his card from her pocket and flicked it. It hit his chest and then fell to the floor. "Shippou, tell Mr. Takahashi that you'll see him tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Father," he said. Though he was upset, he didn't blame Kagome for wanting to bring them closer. It didn't take a genius to see how horrible their relationship was. He hadn't expected the strong energy Kagome possessed, and it was rolling off of her in crashing waves.

Kagome didn't give Inuyasha to say anything. She turned and left, leaving him with his mouth agape.

She was grateful that even though it was the first of October, it was still warm, but she saw that this would be her last day to wear something cool. She was happy that at least today was warm, because she needed it after dealing with Inuyasha. She looked over to Shippou, who had silent tears rolling down his cheek.

"Shippou, I'm sorry," she said.

"Please don't be," he said, turning to look in the rearview mirror to see her. He gave her the saddest smile he'd ever seen. "He can be rough, but he took me in. He saved me from a life with a murdered mother and an abusive, angry father. He may not love me, but at least he doesn't hate me."

Kagome waited until night fell to cry, letting the tears roll as she looked out to the lights of the city, the Ferris Wheel glowing in the night sky.

No child that young should experience that, understand it, and then repeat it. A choked sob escaped her throat as she thought back to his voice, so young and week. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the light scream. That's when she heard the door open. Knowing that he could smell her pain on her, she didn't bother to hide it. So, instead, she stood in place.

"You can't bring him to my place of work," Inuyasha said, taking in the scent of her tears. He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first.

"Okay," she said simply. "I'm going to bed."

When she walked past him, he grabbed her arm. The electricity didn't go unnoticed.

"You can't disrespect me and my wishes Kagome, especially not in front of him," he said.

"Okay, Inuyasha," she said again.

"Then why are you crying like you the one disrespected?" he asked. She laughed a bitted laugh before turning her burning eyes on him.

"Because it must be horrible to have a father like you," she said. "Money and nice things make a father, but you possess **nothing** that makes you worthy of being a dad. I'd much rather prefer that my father died as he was than to have him here with me and act like you."

She snatched her arm away from Inuyasha roughly, turning her glare ahead of her. "Your dinner is waiting for you." With that, she walked to her room, closing the door gently and wishing she could be anywhere but in the same home as Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

A Perfect Mate

An Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfiction

DImaniI

Episode Two: All In the Family

Kagome goes out with her cousin Rin, Rin's boyfriend and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou.

It's been a week since Kagome said all of those things to Inuyasha, and in this time, she hadn't said a single word to him. She was still upset at him for being so hard on Shippou, but last night she was informed by her cousin Rin that she wanted to go on an outing with the Takahashi brothers and Shippou, so she had to spend her entire day with him.

Inuyasha was still completely shocked at what she said, but had no rebuttal, oddly enough. When she closed her door that night, he charged after her, full fore, ready to tell her to get her shit and leave, but before he could knock, the scent of tears hit him so hard he was almost knocked over. Then her sobs came – choked and hurting. So instead, he decided to wait until morning.

But again, he couldn't do it. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all, and in that time all he could think about was Shippou, and how he reacted to him – his own son – wanting to see him. He tossed all night, unsure of what to do, so he waited, which Kagome was grateful for, because she needed more time before she could even look at Inuyasha again.

She woke up early to prepare, knowing that Rin was probably going to have a lot she wanted to accomplish. After stepping out of the shower, she pulled her hair back into a bun at the shy of her head. She put in two pearl earrings and did her eyeliner and maroon lipstick. She found a simple strapless cream dress that fit like a glove until her hips, where it flared out until a few inches above her knees, where it ended. She wore a pair of maroon tights and found a leather jacket of the same color that ended just below her chest but the sleeves covered her palm. She found a cream scarf and tannish colored oxford booties. She grabbed a small, tan purse that went across her shoulder. With one final inspection, she went to Shippou, who she'd bathed earlier.

She'd laid out a green sweater and a brown scarf to go with his khaki pants and tan Timberland boots. She knocked on his door and quickly opened the door for her, smiling. She smiled back.

"You look so cute, love," she said. "Let me comb your hair back and then we can call Auntie Rin." He nodded his approval and let her tame his hair.

While Kagome worked on Shippou, Inuyasha got ready. He chose a black long sleeved shirt to go under his red and brown button up shirt. He went with black jeans and dark brown Timberlands. He put a red beanie hat on to cover his ears. But before putting it on, he combed and attempted to braid his hair. He did his best before leaving his room.

When Kagome saw him, she accidently let a laugh come out, quickly covering her mouth when Inuyasha turned to glare at her.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he asked. Instead of speaking, she pushed him to sit at a chair at the table and took off his hat.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, but relaxed when her hands began weaving into his hair.

She braided his hair in silence, resisting the urge to caress his ears. So she weaved through quickly, tying it at the bottom and replacing his cap.

"Shippou, are you ready to call Rin?" Kagome asked, turning away from Inuyasha.

"No," the older demon said, "he isn't." He turned his attention on Shippou. "Shippou, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be yelled at like that just for coming to bring me lunch. The thing is, I don't want you involved with the people I work with right now, and since it was so unexpected, I couldn't really dictate who you'd be around, but I should have explained that to you."

Shippou sat, staring at his father. Never had he apologized for anything he did. So he could only nod his head. Kagome, on the other hand, was beaming down at Inuyasha. He looked up at her and she leaned down and rested her lips against his forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered. Inuyasha was shocked by her sudden affection. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm going to call Rin now."

'Kagome I can't wait to see you!' Rin screamed. This made Kagome giggle and her companions wince.

"Must she be so loud?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Where did you two want to meet us?" Kagome asked.

'Well,' Rin mused, 'you have two growing boys to feed, so I thought we could maybe do breakfast.' Kagome laughed and Inuyasha blushed, along with Shippou.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kagome said. She turned to the blushing duo. "Boys, are you hungry?" They nodded. "Okay, well, there's this nice little breakfast spot that just recently opened up not too far from the boating docks. We could go there and maybe spend some time on the boats."

'That sounds great except Sesshomaru isn't a fan of boats, so maybe we can pick something after we eat,' Rin offered.

"I'm fine with anything," Kagome said. "So, we'll see you in about thirty minutes."

'Perfect,' Rin said. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Shippou honey, please go get your hat" Kagome said, and Shippou left. Inuyasha took this time to pull a shocked Kagome close.

"I need to apologize to you, too," he said. "I'm not the best dad, I still don't know what I'm doing, but I'll try harder."

"I understand," she said. "I didn't mean to say all of those mean things to you. I was just hurting for Shippou."

"I never knew golden hearts existed," he said softly. She blushed, melting beneath his liquid amber eyes.

They were drawing her in, and she couldn't fight it off. They drew closer, as if under a spell, though both knew exactly what was happening. Inuyasha's eyes dropped to her lips, as if asking permission, and she could only press closer, closing the distance between the two.

It was like fire, like ice, like everything that contradicted one another. She was fighting. She was pleading. She had one hand firmly to his chest and the other pulling the back of his neck, pressing him closer. His hands were hot on her hips, pulling her dangerously close before gently pulling away, resting his forehead to hers.

"Please don't ask me to pretend that never happened," he said gently.

"I never ask of others what I myself cannot accomplish," she whispered. He smiled at this before placing one more gentle kiss on her lips and pulling away, taking her small hand in his much larger one.

"So," Rin asked, pulling her cousin along, "tell me about your week with him." Kagome laughed and did as she was asked, all the way to this morning. Rin listened with wide eyes all the way until the end.

"Wow," she said once Kagome was finished. "That's the oddest romance you've experienced, huh?" Kagome looked past Rin to where Inuyasha stood watching Shippou with Sesshomaru. They opted on the park after breakfast to give Shippou some time outside to breathe and get some fresh air.

Inuyasha felt her eyes on him and looked at her. When the faint dust of a blush bled onto her cheeks, he smiled at her. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to Rin.

"So I'm assuming that you know," Sesshomaru said, catching the way Inuyasha was watching the raven haired beauty.

"I'm assuming that you already know the answer to that," Inuyasha said.

"Have you told her about it?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "'Hi, welcome to your new job. I just want to say that upon seeing you I love you for no particular reason at all and I want to get you pregnant." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You know her soul because half of it is already with you," Sesshomaru reasoned.

"I think I'm going to take my time with this one," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru remained silent, wondering just how long his little brother can keep his calling to himself.

"Shippou," Kagome called. She giggled when he poked his head over the top of the jungle gym. "Come on, Auntie Rin and I are ready to go."

"Can I please go down the slide one more time?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. When he bent to go down the large slide, Kagome ran to catch him, much to his surprise. When he launched out at her they both fell into a fit of giggles.

Inuyasha watched the scene before him in complete awe. To him, they were moving in slow motion, smiling and laughing. He'd known how close Shippou became to Kagome in the short week that he'd known her, but to see it first hand was amazing.

"She's a good girl," Rin said, breaking his trance. "Please don't hurt her."

"That's impossible for me," he said calmly. "I'm not like some human, I'm tied to her, completely."

"She's not some human either," Rin said, earning a confused expression. "Look closely at her, Inuyasha."

He did as told, looking at her closely. That's when he felt it, a strong energy swirling around her, protecting her and kitsune in her arms.

"She's a miko."

"The last and the strongest since Midoriko," Rin said. "So don't doubt her soul, Inuyasha, because she has the strongest one alive."

"You ready to go?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Rin and Inuyasha. They both stood and Inuyasha pulled Kagome – still holding Shippou – close to him. He looked down at the kit in her arms, who looked rather nervous under his gaze.

"Did you have fun?" he asked Shippou. Shippou nodded his head and Inuyasha didn't give him a smile, but he did offer a softer expression. He turned to Kagome, who was blushing up at him. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me," she said. "It's up to Rin." She turned her eyes on her cousin, who had a brilliant shine in her hazel eyes. She pulled the end of her long ponytail, playing with it.

"Well, I want to go shopping," Rin said. "So maybe we can go to the mall." Simultaneously, the demon brothers pulled out their wallets and handed them a card.

"Thank you honey," Rin said before taking the card and standing on her toes to kiss a blushing Sesshomaru. She giggled when he glared at her.

"Inuyasha, it's okay, you really don't have to do this," Kagome said, looking down at the card in her hands.

"Go ahead with Rin," he ordered. "I'll take Shippou." He held his arms out to his son and Shippou jumped into them. "Get whatever you want or need, and if you see fit, things for the household as well."

Blushing, Kagome nodded, and he smiled down at her. He leaned down and took her lips briefly. When he pulled away a bit, she smiled and kissed him again before pulling away completely. She leaned down to Shippou and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy has my number, so if you need me love just call me, okay?" she asked. Blushing, he nodded. Kagome smiled and made her was over to Rin. "Are you ready?"

"To shop?" Rin questioned. "Hell yeah."

"So what did you want to shop for?" Kagome asked as they approached the mall entrance.

"I was thinking that there would be some great sales seeing as the weather is changing," Rin said. "So, I wanted to get a bikini, some lingerie, and some vacationing clothes."

"Vacationing clothes?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha didn't tell you?" she asked. "Well, the family usually takes a vacation around Halloween time."

"Why Halloween?" Kagome asked.

"Because the company reaches the end of their quarter around that time, so we usually vacation at the end of every quarter," Rin said. "I wonder why Inuyasha didn't tell you."

"Maybe he didn't want me to come or something," Kagome said, looking down.

"I highly doubt that," Rin said simply. She walked into a women's intimacy store.

"Do you think so?" Kagome asked as she began looking though the rack.

"Kagome, how do you feel about your situation?" Rin asked, stopping to look at her cousin.

"I don't know," Kagome said. "I mean, I just met him last week and then I argue with him, but there's something so hypnotic about him, something I've never felt with anyone else before. It's like he's the only guy in the world, you know?"

"That's exactly how I felt about Sesshomaru," Rin said.

"Really?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded.

"He's nothing like me; quiet, reserved, stoic, stuck up at time, but somehow, he had me in a trance. I felt like I needed to touch him, to kiss him, to feel him, and I couldn't understand why.  
But as time passes, I see more of what I love about him. He's kind and gentle with me. He can make me laugh. He can read me like a book. He calms me down. That and he's the best lover I've ever had the pleasure of being with." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"When did you know that it was him you wanted?" Kagome asked.

"The second he looked me in the eye," Rin said. "That's who I had to have. Naturally I didn't know his personality, but I wanted to learn."

They both went back to looking through the racks. They chatted more as they went through the store and both ended up buying five lingerie sets, a pair of pajamas, a robe, and other small things. The paid for everything and left the store.

When they walked out, Kagome saw a children's store out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, could we maybe stop in there?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded and led the way. Once they were inside, Kagome began looking through things she knew Shippou would like. Rin smiled at her from a distance.

"Can I help you with anything?" a woman asked. Kagome, whose eyes were glued to an outfit she loved.

"No, thank you, I'm just looking," Kagome said.

"Oh, how old is he?" the woman asked.

"He'll be four next month," she said, not really thinking about the answers she was giving.

"Oh, how precious," the woman said. "Do you enjoy being a mother?"

"More than anything else in the world," she answered. "I think I'm going to take this one." Kagome held the outfit up with a smile. The woman – beaming – took her up to the register.

"I didn't know Shippou was your son," Rin said once they left the store. Kagome offered her a confused look.

"He isn't," she said.

"That's not what you told that lady," Rin said, grinning. She watched as Kagome's shock face turned red.

"Are you serious?" Rin giggled.

"It was cute, Kagome, and I know that he would love to know that you said that."

Kagome smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess so." They continued through the mall and shopped. Kagome and Rin both got more personal things and Rin got things for her place with Sesshomaru and Kagome got more things for Shippou and a couple of things for Inuyasha as well. When they struggled out of the mall, the cars were outside waiting for them.

"Well aren't you all thoughtful," Rin said upon seeing Sesshomaru. Wordlessly, he took her bags and put them in the car. "I got some things for you." Kagome choked, knowing that the only clothing Rin got was for herself.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded, fighting a smirk.

"Kagome!" Shippou called. Kagome bent down to be closer to eye level with him.

"Hi love," she said. "I got a few things for you." His eyes lit up and she smiled. "Did you have fun with Daddy?" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah," he said. "He let me play in the play area while we waited for you." Kagome let her eyes flick up to Inuyasha.

"What next?" Rin asked. It was in the afternoon now, which meant that they didn't have too much time until dinner.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, so how about we pick up some movies and I can make some dinner?" Kagome offered, standing with Shippou in her arms.

"We could have a sleepover!" Rin yelled. She turned to Inuyasha. "Please Yasha, can we have a sleepover?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Rin, we can have a sleepover," he grumbled. She gave him a hug before turning her attention to Sesshomaru, eyes big and pleading. When he mumbled his answer she squealed, grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Sesshy, ride with Yasha please," she said. He dropped his keys in her small hand, and she stood on her toes and kissed him again. "See you there."

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story and I appreciate any reviews. To ****Warm-Amber92****, thank you for your review and I hope that you were content with Inuyasha's response to what Kagome said. Please feel free to offer more reviews and even give some ideas of what you hope to see or anything like that. I'll do my best to put in some of your ideas. Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Mate

An Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfiction

DimaniI

Episode Three: Sleep with Me

With the Shippou safe in bed, their slumber party starts to heat up.

Kagome sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She watched her face of all of her makeup and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. (A/N: These are the links to her pajamas. PLEASE look at them. /pin/401664860486882333/ /pin/246572148318876700/ Your opinions are appreciated.) She slipped into her pajamas, shivering when the cool cloth of her red silk slip slid over her skin. She pulled her robe over her shoulders and walked out of her room.

Rin giggled, the shower water beating down on her and Sesshomaru. He planted kisses on the back of her neck, running his large, clawed hands over her skin. She quickly turned, smiling and laughing. He couldn't help a smile.

Rin was the most unexpected person to enter his life. The second she laid eyes on him, she smiled that knowing smile. She was bright. She smiled too much. She giggled too happily. Her eyes shined too much.

But she was everything he loved. He loved everything about her. And her body was like that of a goddess. She was a bit smaller than Kagome but she had curves in all of the right places. Her eyes were the most beautiful hazel he'd ever seen, and he loved to see her hair falling in every direction while she wiggled beneath him.

He groaned and Rin placed a hand on his chest, still laughing. "Come on, we have to get ready." Without waiting for him, she stepped out and moved to grab her clothes. Before she could grab her things, a very hot, very hard Sesshomaru was pressed to her back, trailing kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Sesshomaru," she warned. A growl rumbled deep within his chest and Rin turned around. "Do you think you scare me?" She wore the most beautiful smile on her face. "When you mate me, then I'll think about being more obedient. Until then, get dressed."

Even though she was joking, it hit Sesshomaru kind of hard. He knew that Rin was waiting to be mated. To be a wife. To be a mother. But he wanted to wait for the perfect time. He wanted to wait until he could make it the most beautiful moment she could possibly ask for. She deserved it. He dressed in silence.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as if he was in a trance. She looked so beautiful in her slip and robe. And her having no makeup on and her hair done in a mess, she looked like an angel.

She reached up to get something from the top cabinet when Inuyasha saw a bit of black ink on her left thigh.

"You have a tattoo?" he asked. She pulled the cups down and smiled at Inuyasha. She moved her robe back.

"I have more than one," she said. She lifted her slip to reveal an owl. Inuyasha stared in awe. "It was for my father. He was wisdom to me, you know?"

Without thinking, Inuyasha reached out and touched her, tracing the lines of her owl. Kagome whimpered, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He pulled his hand away.

"We need to talk about today," he said simply. She nodded, letting her slip fall. "The thing is, you came here to be an employee, and, as little since as this makes, Shippou and I don't think that of you at all.

"To Shippou, you're a mother that he never had a chance to experience. He's never had a woman to buy things for him, tuck him in, buy him things, take him out, and defend him no matter what the risk may be."

"And you?" she asked.

"From the very first day you stepped in, something in me changed. I don't lose my cool. I don't consider Shippou's feelings all of the time. I'm not used to have a woman cooking for me, telling at me, and taking care of my son like she gave birth to him. I'm not used to it at all, but I love it." She smiled at him, but his face remained straight.

"Listen," he began again, "I want to take things slow, maybe a few dates to get to know one another."

"That sounds fair," Kagome said.

"That's not all to it," he said. "In order to make sure that you're safe, you need to date me and me only."

"Safe?" she asked.

"I am an inu youkai, Kagome, unfortunately we tend to be possessive," he said, glaring. She smiled at him.

"Good, because I'm not good at sharing," she said.

"And I was thinking that since you live here anyway that you can just get money as you need it," he said. "You have anything you want here, and you're with Shippou all of the time."

"Are you firing me, Mr. Takahashi?" she asked, moving closer so that she straddled Inuyasha. He growled, smiling up at her and grabbing her hips.

"I like to think of it as a promotion," he said. She giggled and brought her lips to his, savoring all that he was. She pulled away.

"I hope you know that now I have to find another job, right?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't meant to be a house wife honey," she said. She gave him another peck before going to check on her food.

"I would prefer it if you maybe found something that could be done at home," he said.

"Do you honestly think I could ever leave my Shippou without me here to watch him?" she asked, smiling. Inuyasha smiled back before turning her attention to her food again.

"Kagome, something smells so good," Rin said. "What are you cooking?"

"You'll find out when I call you to the table," Kagome said. Rin's groan made her giggle. After her talk with Inuyasha, the remaining three members of her party had emerged from their rooms and sat in the living room trying to pick a movie.

"Inuyasha, what is she making?" Rin asked. He shrugged, though he knew. He could smell it and damn did it smell good.

"Kagome," Rin whined.

"Okay, Rin, dinner is ready," she said. Rin raced to the table with a smile on her face, which only widened with joy.

"Gome made ramen!" Rin yelled childishly with Shippou. Kagome giggled and shot a small glance at Inuyasha before having a seat.

With Shippou in bed and work on the horizon, the quad decided to call it a night. Rin and Sesshomaru said their goodbyes because they wouldn't see them in the morning and went to bed. Inuyasha and Kagome, however, still stood outside.

"Seeing as we have a bit of a different arrangement now, I figured that you could move into my room," Inuyasha reasoned. She raised a brow at him.

"Trying to get me into bed with you so soon?" she mused, a small smile playing on her lips. He, however, was very serious. He opened his door and stepped aside, giving her the perfect view of his bedroom. She looked up into his eyes, a blush forming on her cheeks. She walked forward and he closed the door gently behind her.

**Do you hate me? I'm sorry that I left you hanging with a short chapter with such an ending, but who could resist? I actually think that I want to torture you a while longer! ALSO please check out my story, Evil Angel. I posted it up before on another profile but I've changed the story up a bit, well, a lot, so I'll be putting up a chapter on this profile and I'd appreciate your reviews and if you'd like me to continue it once I'm done with this.**

** : She's is a caregiver for Shippou. She lives with them and basically acts as a mother or a nanny.**

**QueenOfSpades137: Thank you so much. When I do stories like this I like to keep the romance in the complete forefront, but, to be honest with you, I don't intend to make this that long, but I do promise to try my best to give you what you like to see along the way.**

**I love snowy: I hope you remain interested.**

**Thank you all! Look forward to more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Mate

An Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfiction

DimaniI

Episode Four: This is Our Family

It's been about three and tensions rise between Kagome and Inuyasha as well as one other party that's completely unexpected.

"Are you seriously working today, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, ready to jump out of bed and strangle her boyfriend.

"Listen, I don't want to, but the company is falling behind and I need to make sure that the slack is picked up," Inuyasha said. "We went away too long for vacation this year."

"Everyone is at home Inuyasha, with their families," Kagome said, getting up, "where you need to be."

"With their families?"

"Stop being such a fucking smart ass, Inuyasha," she snapped.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" he asked.

"I know EXACTLY who I'm talking to, Inuyasha," she said. "I'm talking to the asshole who can't even stay home on Christmas with his family."

"Watch your tongue, wench," he warned.

"No!" she said. "I'll say as I please! You can't leave our son on Christmas!"

"Last I checked, he was my son!" Inuyasha snapped. "So why don't you shut your mouth and let me do this. You are not a part of this family!"

Kagome sat in silence, watching Inuyasha with eyes void of any emotion at all. He continued to glare at her until he felt the argument was over. He grabbed the rest of his things and left.

"Kagome?" Shippou called. She looked down at him with a sad smile.

"Honey," she said. "Go get dressed. I'm going to pack all of our gifts and head to Nana's house."

This seemed to distract Shippou enough. She waited to hear the gentle close of his door before turning away and getting ready.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said upon seeing his brother come into the office.

"I knew I wasn't the only person working today," he said proudly.

"Yes you are," Sesshomaru said.

"Then why the hell are you here?" he asked slightly irritated.

"I hid Rin's gift here," he said simply. "She's been turning our house inside out in search of it." He pulled out a small velvet box. He didn't have to open it for Inuyasha to know what it was.

"Congratulations," he mumbled.

"Why were you so happy that someone else was working?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha went on to tell him about his fight with Kagome word for word. "It's good to know that she has no idea that you're mates in a sense."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because now she has no problems leaving you," Sesshomaru said, moving to walk away.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess you're a stupid as you look," Sesshomaru said. "You told her that she meant nothing, and that she basically have no place in that household. That she was an outsider. You rejected her, which tells her that she can go find someone else. Raise a family with someone else. Be happy with someone else. And Rin told me her resume; she's a talent. She can easily find work anywhere in the world, so if she wanted to leave, she easily could."

"She wouldn't leave Shippou," Inuyasha argued.

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked. "Like you told her, she's not his mother. And she could still have contact with him without being with you."

Inuyasha was silent for a long time.

"You're an idiot, little brother," he said. "Have fun at work. Merry Christmas."

"Miroku, give me your keys," a pregnant Sango said. "Your friend is dead."

"Sango, honey –"

"Give me the fucking keys of your next." He tossed the keys to her.

"Sango, please, it's really alright," Kagome said. They currently sat in the kitchen of her mother's shrine. "I'm not a part of their family."

"But you've done so much in three months," Sango said. "Maybe he's cranky because you haven't had sex yet.

"You haven't had sex?" Miroku asked incredulously. The girls rolled their eyes.

"No, I don't think that's it Sango," Kagome said. She let her eyes fall on Shippou. "I think that maybe I need to be on my own again."

"You're going to leave?" Sango asked.

"I have to, Sango," she said. "Do you mind if I go for a drive?" They both shook their heads and Kagome offered them a smile before slipping out into the dangerous winter.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Pain hit Inuyasha in his chest with the intensity to make him double over in pain. White hot pain flashed, flickering like a flame. Images began to come and go in his mind. Winter. Snow. Spinning. Crash. Flames. He snarled, his demon taking over. The world went black.

"Sango," Shippou called, getting the attention of the brunette. "Where is Kagome?"

"She went out Shippou," she said.

"Sango, I don't feel good," he said. Before she could answer, her phone rang. It was Inuyasha.

"What do you want you bastard?" she asked.

"Kagome," his demon growled. "Hospital."

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" she asked, fear etching its way into her features.

"Kagome," he repeated. "Come. Now." He hung up. Sango let the phone fall slowly.

"Sango?" Miroku asked. She was quiet, ideas forming in her mind. Tears pooling in her eyes. "Sango!"

"Kagome," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "We have to go to the hospital." Miroku felt his heart drop.

"Inuyasha," Sango called, moving as quickly as she could to make her way to the sitting form. He looked up, his face covered in tears, something none of them had ever seen before. "Inuyasha." She took him into her arms.

"What happened, Daddy?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha looked down at his son – really looking at him. Two mothers. He could lose two mothers, but he will never again have a monster for a father. Inuyasha held his arms out to him, which he immediately jumped into, tears falling freely.

"We'll have to ask Mommy when she comes out," he said. Shippou's eyes widened, having never heard his dad refer to Kagome like that.

"Will she make it?" he asked. Inuyasha gave him a sad smile.

"In all the time you've known her, have you ever known her to be weak?" he asked. Shippou shook his head. "So have faith in her."

"Inuyasha," he heard a doctor call. He set Shippou down and immediately stood, taking the man's hand. "I'm assuming you're the husband to be." Inuyasha only nodded. "May I have a private word with you?" Inuyasha looked at the three sets of eyes before turning to follow the doctor.

"Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked. The man nodded his head.

"Yes, she is perfectly fine, she's just fairly weak from the trauma," the man said. "She asked to see you, and then your son when you all are done talking." Inuyasha nodded before going to her room. He took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Hey," she said, looking up with a light smile. That was all it took for Inuyasha to be at her side, scooping her into his trembling arms.

"Kagome," he began, tears forming again, "Oh my God Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said to you. I'm so sorry."

"Inuyasha," she said, pushing him away gently, causing fear to etch into his features, "please relax. I have a very important question to ask you." He sat completely still – his heart thundering. "How did you find me?"

He was silent. A blush spread across his face. He looked like he would be sick. "I technically didn't find you," he said. "My demon was the one who found you."

"How did he know where I would be?" she asked, her blue eyes baring holes into him.

"Because," he said, but didn't finish.

"How did he know where I would be?" she asked again,, expecting an answer now.

"Because you're his mate." She was silent.

"How long have you known this?"

"Since the very first day I saw you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We've been together for three months Kagome."

"Does that mean you can't love me in three months?"

"No it doesn't."

"Then what does it mean?" she snapped. "I wanted nothing more today than for you to tell me you loved me. I didn't want diamonds and pearls Inuyasha, I wanted your heart, but instead you tell me that you don't love me, and Shippou couldn't love me either. Why?"

"Kagome –"

"Don't Kagome me!" she yelled. "Give me an answer and tell someone to go get my things from your house!"

"I was scared!" he snapped back. "The first night you slept in my room I got lost! I was lost in how happy you make me! I got lost in what you do to me! Do you understand how scary it is to be someone who mates for life? And when you find your mate, they're a human. I can't ask you to love me Kagome because loving me would be putting me before everyone else! Your mother! Your grandfather! Your brother! Your friends! Your life becomes mine, Kagome!"

"Why didn't you talk to me?" she asked after a moment of silence. "Couldn't you see how in love with you I was falling? I love everything about you. I love your smile and the way you dress. I love the way you hold Shippou when he's sleeping. How you love my cooking. How much you strive to protect us. Inuyasha, it doesn't always take long to love someone."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this before, Kagome?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Because I was afraid that you would say what you said to me this morning," she admitted. He held her in his arms again.

"Kagome," he said, "I'm so sorry for saying all of those things to you. They came out before I had time to think about what I said. This is your family."

Kagome, however, didn't have time to respond, because Shippou spoke first. "Get away from me!"

"Shippou!" Sango called. Without a second thought, Inuyasha rose and ran to his son's aid.

He couldn't believe it. A face he never thought he'd ever see again. A laugh he thought he'd never hear again. His arms were wrapped tightly around a struggling Shippou. It was Shippou's biological father.

"Release him," Inuyasha commanded. The man only laughed. Inuyasha took on a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Inuyasha," he warned. "Make one wrong move and I'll take his life, just like I took his mother's." Inuyasha began to sweat.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"My son of course," he said. He raised his fist, ready to land a hard blow to Shippou's rib cage. "Who is he to feel joy, when I have nothing but misery?" His fist sailed down to connect with Shippou's side, but he froze in place. His eyes widened in horror. He dropped the hysterical Shippou, who ran full force to a shocked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned behind him, and to this day, he never forgot what he saw. There Kagome stood in her hospital gown with her long hair cascading outward and flowing, her eyes practically glowing with the pink aura that swam around her. It was like her demon.

"You've hurt my son," she said simply.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked. He felt something grip his throat.

"You hurt my son."

"He's my son!"

The grip drew tighter and the group watched him struggle.

"You hurt MY son!" she roared.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'll never hurt him again."

"You come near my son again," she said, "I'll purify you." She shot a small dose of the pain through his body, which was enough to make him cry out. She released him. "Run."

And he ran as quickly as he possibly could. Once he was far enough away, Kagome's eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the floor, only to be caught by Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called. She smiled to him and then to Shippou.

"You're okay," she said to him. "Thank goodness." Then, her world went black.

Inuyasha never left her side while she slept. Using her weak body to do something like that was the worst thing she could possibly do, but with rest, she would soon recover. So Inuyasha used this time to think about the night he would make her his mate.

**I am so sorry for posting so late. I have a lot going on! But, I would like to tell you that there's only one more chapter to go before The Perfect Mate is complete. So, I hope you like it. See you soon!**


End file.
